The conquest of Richard III
by TagadafromTL
Summary: Richard wants to conquer the throne of theUnited Kingdom and have to kill every person in his family to got the right to sit on it. But on his coquest, something is going wrong and on the final battle enter Richard and his ennemies Richmond, it takes consciousness of something...


Richard want to be the successor of Edouard IV, he wants to became the new King of England. As he's going to be king, is suppose to be an ansome men with some beautiful blond hair, some very great muscle, an extrodinary abilities to fight and ride horses, etc... But richard only got some babies black hair in the top of his head and some big cheeks that people love to pinch, his hands are chubby which is not great to hold weapons and ride horses because he can't catch the bridle, he has a flat belly even with all his effort to lose weight feeding himself only with some lukewarm milk but nothing has change.

Rihcard is suppose to conquer the throne but he can't even conquer a girl. Eight months that he's trying to seduce his nanny but she just do not see his inner charms.

But lets get back to the most inportant in this story : his ascension to the throne !

The throne was beautiful, blue and shining thanks to his plastic finitions. It was the perfect throne were Richard could make some nap in peace. But if Richard wants to sit one day on this throne, he have to supplant his brother Clarence and wait for his brother Edouard IV to die (which is going to be quite fast), his nephews, sons of his brother Edouard. Quite a damn killing. But, Richard actually dosen't give a things of his family he just wants to get the throne and rules the country.

So he starts the festivity. He snatch the head of his brother with his little chubby hand that the last one has always laught of it. He delight himself to watch his brother the king die in suffering and rotting then in the ground.

But he have to kill his nephews now. Lucky him they are to young to access to the throne so their death his going to be a little bit more easier. He do everything to made them sleep in the London Tower, the same one where Clarence where locked up in and kill. So he throw them threw the windows like if they were toys defenseless.

But as Buckingham, his stooge, refuse to kill some little boy, Richard made him killed too. He still se his little body blinding out with his organs out of his big belly. He doesn't even felt grave and thanks to this murder, he finally got ih access to his beloved throne. He was felling so much fine in this thrones. He was finally able to made some great nap in it.

But as he access to hit he leran that all of his ennemies have join the Count Richmond and that his army were getting here.

So has a king Richard grab his weapons with his little hand, put on his armor and start to ride his horse, brown like wood, with his mane that never move. He big and terrible battle was pressent as all the people that Richard have been killed curse him and bless his ennemies.

But at the morning, Richard's army face Richmond's one. As the battle rages, Richard's horses fell on him and Richmond start to beat him to death. Has he was in pain under the knocking, he notice that richmond actually got the exactly same hand that he has, some little chubby hand. He was feeling the weight of his horse but he notice something strange, his horse xas actually tought and steep. He wasn't crushing him, he was laying on him. Then he start to see the things as they was : he see his family as the toys they were, he brother Clarence was actually a doll that he has pull up the head. Edouard was a banana which was rotting in the ground. His nephews were some playmobil and Buckingham was actually a Mr. Potatoes. His horse was a wooden horse and his greatest ennemie, the count Richmond was actually his twins that was trying to pull him out of the wooden horse and the throne he wanted so much was his baby's bed.

He take consciousness that he was jsut a baby with a sweet nappy and that he was very angry because it was milk time. He heard the tread of his mother that the baby scream got alarmed and was coming to save her little baby.


End file.
